Building The Burrow
by Ralinde
Summary: As Arthur and Molly's family expands, so does their home. Snippets/one-shots of their life at The Burrow.
1. October 30, 1968

_A/N: This first entry is written for the Hogwarts Games, category men's tennis (Write a one-shot about anyone from the Weasley family.)_

* * *

"Molly, you have to promise me to keep your eyes closed."

"Arthur, you know how I hate surprises," Molly Prewett giggled, but closed her eyes nonetheless. It was not completely true. If she had a hint of what was going on, she liked surprises well enough. What she hated was not having any clue at all.

"Ah, but I'm sure you're gonna love this. Hold on tight." She could almost see the grin on the face of Arthur Weasley, her long since boyfriend.

Molly did as requested and clamped herself at Arthur. Almost immediately she felt the familiar tugging behind her navel that indicated that Arthur had Apparated them someplace else. When they landed in soft grass, she asked: "Can I open them already?"

"Not quite yet," Arthur replied.

She heard him move away and waited impatiently for his return. He came back and took her by the hand, guiding her to follow him. She was starting to get really curious now. They seemed to be following a path of some sorts and when Arthur at last halted, she nearly fell.

"You can open them now," he said softly.

She slowly opened them and blinked at the sudden brightness. She looked around. They were standing in what looked like a garden, with an apple orchard and a vegetable patch. Behind the apple trees, she spotted the outlines of small cottage with shutters that hung only slightly off their hinges. The garden was lined with a sort of hedge of different kind of trees.

"What is this place?"

"Do you like it?"

"I do, but I don't really understand why we're here…" She took a few steps towards the house and then turned to Arthur, curiosity in her eyes.

"This little cottage, my dear Molly, is called The Burrow and I was thinking that maybe we could go live here."

"Live here?" she echoed. "Our parents will never allow us to live together when we're not married."

"I thought you'd say that," Arthur said. "But I have no intention of living together unmarried." He dropped down on one knee and Molly gasped.

"Arthur!"

"Dear Molly, will you marry me?" He held out a small ring made of wood and ember. "I'm sorry I can't offer you some fancy gold-and-diamond engagement ring, but..." he said nervously.

"That doesn't matter," she stated firmly. "I think it's a wonderful ring."

"So…Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is silly!" She sat down next to him, not minding her birthday frock getting dirty from the grass and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you."

He seemed relieved as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. He had been anxious for this day. They had been together for four years now, but still a part of him thought that he didn't deserve her and he had been afraid that she might have realised that too. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He was a lucky guy to have such a wonderful girlfriend – no, fiancée, he corrected himself – as Molly.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we can live here," Molly sighed. "You've just started your job at the Ministry, I just started my internship at St Mungo's….we could never afford it, not with our salaries." She sighed again. "It really is a shame, it's such a lovely little cottage."

Arthur smiled. _Surprises really were fun._

"Would you like to see what it's like on the inside?" He casually dangled the keys in front of her.

She looked at him, shocked. "But how…why…I mean…"

He laughed at the look on her face. "I signed the papers yesterday. It is ours now."

"Arthur Weasley, you haven't!"

"I have," he replied. "I saved some money. In honesty, a lot of work has to be done on the inside, which was why I was able to get it rather cheap. Mind you, I think we still won't be rich for a while, but I'm hoping that's okay."

Molly was still dumbstruck. "You never cease to amaze me, Arthur," she said whilst shaking her head.

Arthur got on his feet and offered her his hand, dragging her up as well.

"Come, we'll have a look in our house."

_Our house._ He really liked the ring of that. It was a phrase full of promises, promises of a future together with his Molly, maybe they would start a family... He really was one lucky guy.


	2. December 24, 1968

_A/N: It's been a while since I posted the first chapter, but here's another moment out of Arthur and Molly's life. _

_This chapter was also written for Budapest All Over Again's _Creatures of Hogwarts Competition_, category "Dragon" (write about a redhead), for Being A Wallflower's _Diagon Alley Challenge_, category "Second Hand Shop" (write about the Weasleys) and for The Original Horcrux' _Family Boot Camp_ with the prompt "apology". _

* * *

For what seemed like the umpteenth time – and it probably was – Molly rearranged some minor thing or the other on the table. So far, she had fretted over the glasses, the knifes, forks and spoons, the napkins, the candles… And she kept aligning everything to what seemed the perfect angle – but appeared completely wrong five minutes later.

She wanted everything to be perfect.

She felt two arms envelop her and Arthur nuzzled in her hair. "They won't kill you over not perfectly placed cutlery, you know."

"Is the cutlery off?" a look of panic spread over her face and Arthur sighed. "Come here you." He pulled her tighter to him. "Look at me." He spun her around. "Sure, it'll probably not be the pleasantest of Christmas evenings we'll ever spend, but we'll survive. They aren't going to eat us."

Molly thought back on the Howler her parents had sent her two weeks prior, when they had found out the two of them had eloped and gotten married, and wasn't too sure about that.

"And if they will, well, at least the cutlery is meticulously placed."

A shaky laugh left her lips at his attempt to cheer her up. She wished she could just cancel the entire evening. But it was too late now, any moment now, their parents could turn up on their front door step.

There was a sound of knuckles on wood and Molly froze. _No turning back now._ She took a deep breath, wiped her sweaty hands on her simple yet elegant dress and opened the door. Not one, but two sets of parents stood in front of her and she inwardly groaned. Why did they have to arrive at the exact same time? It was almost like they had planned it – and who knew, perhaps they had.

"Um, hi," she said, not really knowing what posture to give herself.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Molly said and stepped aside. "Come in."

Her mother stepped over the threshold first. Her father gallantly let Arthur's mother go after her before coming in himself too. Arthur's father entered last.

They had no vestibule yet and Arthur hasted himself to take their coats and placed them out of sight. Both mothers looked around the living room critically.

"It's rather small, isn't it?" Mrs Prewett said.

"It already didn't look like much on the outside but I thought perhaps it had been magically enlarged on the inside or something. Alas, I was wrong," Mrs Weasley added. Molly's courage melted away. Why had she ever agreed to this? _Because you have to get through this some time anyway, _a little voice inside her head answered_. Better be now._ She sighed. She might as well take the pill and swallow it.

"Yes, this is our living room," she said defiantly. "We've decorated it ourselves."

"The table is set," Arthur came to her aid. Molly smiled at him.

"What's for dinner?" Arthur's father boomed.

"Casserole," Molly replied. For casserole really was the only thing she knew how to cook properly and she didn't want to take any risks on a day like today. As Arthur poured everyone drinks, Molly served the casserole.

* * *

"Say, you appear to have gained some weight. You're not pregnant, are you?" her father asked suspiciously after a couple of glasses of wine. "Is that the reason you kids got married so sudden?"

"I'm not pregnant," Molly replied through gritted teeth.

"Good. Because if you were, then you'd be in trouble mate, for getting _her_ into trouble." The last words were directed at Arthur.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said and blinked.

"Now wait a minute," Mr Weasley said. "If she got pregnant, it's as much Molly's fault as it is Arthur's."

"Is that so?" Mr Prewett rose from his seat, his glass of wine clutched tightly in his hand. "So your saying my daughter is a whore?"

Mr Weasley rose as well, an angry expression on his face. "You're implying my son is a charlatan?"

The fathers got into a heated verbal fight. Arthur tried to come between them, but they told him to 'keep out of it'. He looked at Molly, perplexed, whilst Molly felt the tears sting into her eyes.

"It'_s_ ridiculous that the two of you got married so quickly," Mrs Weasley said and Mrs Prewett nodded in accordance. It was at this point that Molly snapped.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" she yelled.

The room fell silent and everyone, including Arthur, stared at her.

"You," she said accusingly to her parents, "you got married when you had only known each other for half a year. And you," she turned and looked pointedly at her mother-in-law. "You abandoned your family and eloped to get married. So don't you dare judge us or criticise us for wanting to get married after four years of dating. Don't you dare make comments about my figure, or about our house. Because thisis our house and whether you like it or not doesn't matter, because it's _our_ house and _we_ have to live in it and _we_ like it. And if you've only come here to insult us, you are kindly requested to leave the property!" She was panting after rattling that entire speech and looked at them defiantly.

"Molly…" her father said.

"Don't 'Molly' me," she said angrily. "We've been listening to this the entire evening and I've had enough." She turned to face both sets of parents again. "Well, what's it gonna be, stay and stop criticising us, or leave?"

The couples exchanged glances with each other and with their spouses. They looked at Arthur.

"Don't look at me," Arthur said grimly. "Molly is right. If you can't behave yourselves, we'll kick you out, parents or no parents."

Mr Weasley was the first one to break the silence.  
"Well, I guess you do have a point," he said a bit embarrassed. "I guess the two of us," he gestured at himself and his wife, "have no right to judge you guys as far as eloping concerns. I'm sorry Molly, Arthur."

"And I owe you an apology for insulting you," Mr Prewett said, equally embarrassed.

"I think what bothers us the most…." Mrs Prewett began.

"…Is that you felt it necessary to elope," Mrs Weasley finished.

"You could have just announced to us you'd be getting married," Mrs Prewett continued.

"And you of course would have given us all your blessings and best wishes for the future," Molly smirked.

"Well, then at least you could have taken some proper amount of time to plan everything and then get married in a year or two."

"But we didn't want to get married in two years," Arthur retorted. "There's a war coming and who knows what the outcome'll be? We wanted to get married and enjoy our life together. Who knows what'll happen if Voldemort keeps gaining every battle fought against him? But if something bad were to occur to either one of us, we would at least have _this_, this time spend together. We love each other and we just wanted to get married more than anything."

He grabbed Molly's hand and smiled at her warmly. She smiled back and for a moment, it seemed like they were the only two persons in the room.

"But how do you know it'll last?"

"How did you know_ your_ marriage was going to last?" Arthur replied. "Sometimes you just know."

"We've been dating for over four years," Molly added. "You know Arthur and you know me. And like Arthur said, sometimes you just know. We didn't have to wait two more years to figure it out. We may have handled it the wrong way, but we're happy, and all we want is for you to be happy for us as well."

"Well, at least let us organise a party for you?" Mrs Weasley said.

"And help you find a bigger house," Mr Prewett added.

"The house is fine," Molly snapped.

"Perhaps it's not that big right now, but it'll grow bigger over the years," Arthur said.

"It has a wonderful garden and it is perfect to raise a family," Molly continued, "someday, not now," she added hastily when she saw the look on her parents' faces.

"As for a party, I guess we can live with that?" Arthur turned to Molly, who nodded.

"Yes, a party should be okay."

* * *

When the four parents left an hour later, the atmosphere had certainly changed for the better. Arthur and Molly stood in the doorway of their house, Arthur's arms wrapped around Molly's waist. Together, they watched their parents Disapparate. Snow began to fall in thick flakes and in the village, the church bells started ringing, indicating that Christmas had now truly began.

"See, we survived," Arthur said and planted a kiss on Molly's forehead. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas," Molly echoed and rested her head against Arthur's shoulder. She thought about all the Christmases they would be spending here, together, and her heart leapt in joy at the idea. No matter what the outcome of the upcoming war would be, she and Arthur would always have each other.


	3. April 7, 1969

_A/N: This chapter was written for the Hunger Games Competition, where I had to write a story using five out of ten provided prompts. I've used the following five: _

_- character: Molly Weasley_

_- word: fantastic_

_- class: flying lesson_

_- phrase: "What are we going to do now?" _

_- weapon: sword_

* * *

"Hey love, how was your day?" Arthur kissed Molly gently.

"Fantastic," she grumbled. "I had this airhead in my ward today, that apparently thought it was 'funny' to mess around with other people's brooms. As a result, five others fell off it during some 'flying lesson' and I had to mend their bones. _Five_ people broke their bones because of some stupid joke. Typically, the idiot himself came off with a mild concussion. He was grinning the entire time, saying it was the best joke he'd ever planned against his friends. If that's what friends do, who needs enemies? I hate people like that. As if we Healers haven't got enough on our hands already with the war that's growing every day!"

She threw her bag into a corner and sat down in the armchair by the fireplace. "Honestly, they think having other people break their bones is a joke," she huffed. She massaged her temples. "I swear, some people just give me a headache."

"Well, you're home now, so let's put it behind you," Arthur said. "Relax a little and your headache will be gone soon."

Molly took a deep breath and slowly let the air escape. "I'm sorry dear, here I am, ranting about my day, when I haven't even bothered to ask you how yours went."

"That's okay," Arthur said with a vague smile she couldn't quite place.

"Do tell me, how _was_ your day?"

"It was…interesting," he hesitated. "We had this case today of an old Muggle, who owned some ancient Japanese sword. Apparently, someone thought it was amusing to jinx the sword so that it would follow the poor man around his house. We managed to lift the spell of it eventually."

"What happened to the old Muggle?"

"Killed. By the time we got there, it was too late to do anything for him. The sword had already sliced him up in tiny pieces."

Molly clasped her hands in front of her mouth. Her face went pale at the thought of it. "But that's horrible!"

Arthur nodded sadly. "Yes, it is. Like you said, don't you just hate people who think hurting others is a joke? I guess we all know who are behind this, but we can't do anything about it, really."

Both were silent for a moment as they thought of all the bad things they had heard happening so far, and that were bound to happen in the near future.

"Oswin was sick of it. Said he couldn't do his job anymore if this was what we were about to encounter from now on."

"I can imagine," Molly muttered. "I don't think I could have handled that if they'd brought him into the ward…" She shuddered at the thought.

"He wasn't the only one. I couldn't keep my food in at the sight of it. It was dreadful. And it took a while for us to get the jinx off. The damn sword nearly cut my fingers off. It's alright, I said almost, I've still got all ten of them," he added hastily when he saw Molly's horrified look.

Molly put an arm around her husband. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said. "And here I was, thinking _my_ day had been terrible…"

"They offered me his job," Arthur said softly.

It took a moment or two for the message to sink in with Molly.

"Wait, they what?"

"I got offered Oswin's job."

"But what about Oswin?"

"Like I said, he said he couldn't do his job anymore. He resigned. So now I've been promoted to 'Head of the Department For Misuse Of Muggle Artefacts'. Ironic, isn't it, seeing as the Department only consisted of Oswin and myself."

"It's still a promotion?" Molly tried carefully.

Arthur shook his head. "No it isn't. I'll be doing the same work, for the same wages, but just get a different title. I don't care about titles."

"Still, I think we should celebrate," Molly said resolutely. "If only to get our minds off the terrible day we both had."

"What'd you suggest then? What are we going to do now to celebrate?"

Molly bit her lip. "It shouldn't be something too fancy," she thought out loud. "That would be a disgrace to that poor man who died… I can't think of anything really."

"You know, Molly, couldn't we celebrate it some other time? I really am not in the mood for something festive at the moment."

"Actually, neither am I. It feels wrong to celebrate in these circumstances. Maybe we can go someplace nice this weekend, just have dinner or something?"

"We'll do that," Arthur promised. He started massaging her shoulders and Molly sighed. She felt the tension go away with every movement Arthur made. "Thank you, that feels really good."

There was another moment's silence between them, as they each drew comfort from the other's company.

"Say Molly?"

"Yes?"

"Will you… will you be careful? With your job and all?"

"I think you have the higher-risk job," she replied. "After all, all I do is fix people."

"I know, but will you? I don't want to lose you."

"I will if you will. I couldn't bear to lose you either."

"I will," he promised.

"So next time, when there's a sword attempting to cut you into pieces, just run, okay? Don't be a hero. Even if it's your job, just run. I'd rather have you safe and in one piece, without a job, than have you dead or mutilated because you wouldn't run when you could have."

"I promise."

"Then I too shall attempt not to get myself killed at work," Molly said. She let out a shaky laugh and Arthur joined.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Slightlysmall pointed out to me that I had my years wrong and she was right. So I've changed the first two chapters to 1968 instead of 1967 to fix that. Thank you for noticing!_


	4. October 10, 1969

_This was also written for the The Last Ship Standing Competition on the HPFC, where my ship is Molly/Arthur. I had to use at least three out of the following prompts:_

_ACTION:__ a character must hug someone/something_

_EMOTION: __crushed_

_QUOTE:__"life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans"__ - John Lennon (__Beautiful Boy)_

_SONG:__Cha-Ching (Till We Grow Older)__ by Imagine Dragons_

_WORD:__ sociopath_

_DIALOGUE:__ "Stop it, please!"_

_I used the emotion (not literally, but described), the action, the quote, the song (partially) and the dialogue._

* * *

Molly clutched the letter tightly. She was shocked and angry and scared, all at once. It felt like a thousand pounds pressing down on her shoulders. She could still not quite wrap her mind around it. All this time, one question kept bugging her: _Why?_

Arthur found her pacing up and down the living room. "What's with you? I've never seen this side of you?"

"What's wrong? This is what's wrong!" She waved the letter in Arthur's face. She sounded upset rather than angry, so Arthur took gently took the letter from her.

"Is it okay if I read it?"

Molly nodded. "Sure." She shrugged in a fake attempt of disinterest and resumed the pacing.

Arthur began reading the letter and turned a bit pale. Once he had finished reading, he lowered the letter. "Molly…"

"It was bound to happen some day, wasn't it? Knowing my brothers. I just hadn't expected it to happen so quickly…"

Arthur bit his lip. Only a month ago, Molly's favourite aunt had died. For over a year

now, mysterious deaths occurred all over Britain, and Elisabeth had been one of those deaths. She had opposed the upcoming Dark Lord perhaps just a little too avowedly to go unnoticed.

"I know," he spoke softly. "But like you said, when did something like that ever stop Fabian and Gideon?"

"Never, I suppose."

They were both silent.

"I just thought that, given aunt Elisabeth's death, they would not join the resistance so…openly. I would have thought they'd be more careful."

Arthur laughed. "Honey, this is your brothers were talking about. Careful is not a word that's found in their dictionary."

Molly laughed as well, albeit a bit shaky. "You're right of course."

"But I understand that you're worried. Come here, love." Arthur opened his arms and wrapped them around Molly, enveloping her in a tight hug.

Molly sighed and hugged him back.

"I hate this. Do you think there really is going to be a war?

"I honestly don't know. I hope not."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I want to fight too."

Now it was Arthur's turn to remain silent. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked eventually. "What about our... plans?"

A couple of weeks ago, they had decided that they liked to have kids.

"Is it smart to have a baby when we're both fighting in a war and don't have the faintest idea how long it's going to last?"

"I don't know if it's smart, but I can't sit around doing nothing. Well, I guess that's life, isn't it? It's what happens while you're busy making other plans and then it just sneaks up on you," she replied wryly. "I do wish for us to have a baby, but I can't justifie it to our future son or daughter that we failed to take responsiblity because of that desire. What message will that give them? That it's okay to forsake your responsibilities in favour of your own gain? That's not a messge I want to pass on to our children."

She shook her head.

"And besides, who knows how long it'll take before I get pregnant. It might just take a year and then all that time we would do nothing. I couldn't live with that."

"I don't think I could live with that either," Arthur replied. "It's not the most pleasant of decisions to make, but I think you're right. I don't want our son or daughter to think us cowards for not stepping up when we could."

They kissed each other.

"So we're both okay with this then?" Arthur asked softly. "We are going to fight?"

"Yes, we're going to fight."

"And we'll be damn good at it too," Arthur added. "We wouldn't want our future child to grow up without his parents, right?"

Molly let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh, stop it you."

"I mean it. Our son'd better be proud at us later on."

"How are you so sure we'll have a boy?"

"Honey, I'm a Weasley. There hasn't been a daughter born to a Weasley in centuries."

"Well, change has to happen sometimes," Molly replied.

"Alright, we'll make sure our children are proud of us, boy or girl. Though most likely boys," he grinned and Molly gave him a slight punch.

"I'll write Fabian and Gideon and tell them that we're joining too."

"They probably won't agree with you fighting, you know."

"Then that's their problem. I'm fighting, period."

"And I'll fight beside you."

They did not know what the future had in store for them, but they'd make the best of it. There was no room for fear, they just knew this was the right thing to do. They owed it to themself and to their children-to-be to stand up for what they believed in.


	5. March 25, 1970

_A/N: This chapter is written for the 'The Last Ship Standing Competition' (I used the emotion-prompt (elated), the action-prompt (someone drinking Firewhisky) and the song-prompt ('Smile' by Uncle Kracker)). It is also written for the 'Fanfiction Tournaments, edition May 2013 (write about someone from the Marauder Era - technically Arthur and Molly are a few years older than the Marauders, but I still consider them to be from that Era (because that's closer than Riddle Era))._

* * *

Molly looked expectantly at Annabel, her co-worker.

"I have something to tell you," Annabel had mysteriously said to the other three Healers in their department.

"Well, come on," Nicola urged her when she kept silent.

"I know that twinkle in your eyes," David, the only man in their department said. "You have good news, haven't you?"

Annabel nodded. "I'm pregnant!" she beamed.

"Oh that's fantastic! Congratulations!"

"How far along are you?"

"I'm thirteen weeks now."

While Nicola and David congratulated Annabel and where asking her all sorts of questions, Molly was calculating. How long had it been since she had last had her period? She wasn't entirely sure, she was not one of those women who know their period by heart, but she was still pretty certain it had been more than four weeks...

"Molly? Is everything alright?" Annabel's concerned voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Annabel bit her lip. "Is it, is it a sensitive topic, me being pregnant?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, really, I'm fine." Molly smiled at her. "I'm sorry for appearing so absent. It's great news, congratulations! How's Howard about it?"

Annabel shot her a last puzzled look, but then continued to answer Molly's question.

"Oh, he's elated. He hopes it's a boy this time." Annabel chuckled. "Not that he doesn't love Susy, but, you know, she really likes ponies and dolls et cetera and Howard just doesn't know what to do with them."

* * *

Later that day, Molly went to the gyneacology department. "They won't miss one," she muttered, as she put a pregnancy test in the pocket of her apron. Asking for one would only raise questions, and if she really _was_ pregnant, she wanted Arthur to be the first to know, not her colleagues. She hurried home after her shift, excitement bubbling in her stomach.

Arthur was sitting in one of their comfortable chairs, a glass of Firewhisky within reach. He looked relaxed.

"Hello love, how was work?" he asked. "I've put the chicken into the oven, by the way."

Molly smiled. "I don't know how I lived without you." She sauntered a bit and fidgeted with her scarf.

Arthur of course immediately noted this odd behaviour. "What's wrong?"

Molly took out the test from the pocket of her apron.

Arthur's eyes grew big. "Is that... is that what I think it is?"

Molly nodded wordlessly.

Arthur got up from his chair and walked over to Molly. "What are you waiting for? Open up," he urged her.

With trembling fingers, but her cheeks glowing with excitement, Molly opened the test. Together, they read the instruction.

"Okay, so we need a wand," Arthur said. "Take mine."

Molly took it and placed the of the wand inside the package. "Now we have to say the incantation," she said and then started reading the incantation out loud. The tip of Arthur's wand glowed white as a soft swirl of dust wrapped itself around Molly's belly.

"It should become golden if I really am pregnant," she whispered nervously. But she need not have been nervous. After about a minute, the dust changed colour from white to a soft yellow and then it suddenly turned golden. The dust sparked brightly one time and then it faded.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other speachlessly, but then a huge grin started to spread on both their faces.

"You're pregnant!" Arthur exclaimed enthralled.

"I'm pregnant," Molly said. "I'm pregnant!" she repeated enthousiastically. "Oh Arthur, we're going to have a baby!"

Arthur hugged her tightly, lifted her off the ground and swirled her around. They were swirling and dancing like fools, until they almost forgot to breath.

Laughing, they fell back onto the couch. "We are going to have a baby," they said, still amazed.

Arthur took his glass of Firewhisky and raised it. "Let's drink to that!"

"Arthur...," Molly said, slighty reprimanding.

"Oh right," Arthur said sheepishly. "Not really a good idea when you're pregnant. Sorry."

"It's okay. I guess we both still have to adjust a bit to the news."

"We should Floo our parents!" Arthur said and jumped up.

Molly placed a hand on his arm. "Can we wait just a bit longer? I'd love to savour the secret with the two of us, even if it's only for a couple of weeks. Just you and me, knowing something no one else knows, getting used to the idea of becoming parents. Let's wait a bit until we share the news."

Arthur said back down on the couch. "I like that. I don't know if I will be able to keep my mouth shut, but I'll try. Just you and me. Our little secret."

He put his mouth close to Molly's adomen. "Your Mummy and I already love you," he whispered affectionately and his hand stroked her belly.

Molly had a smile on her face that was almost as bright as the sun. _We are going to have a baby_, she thought happily.


End file.
